1. Technical Field
This invention is directed toward a waste container carrier.
2. Background Art
The waste container carrier of the present invention is of the type mountable on the chassis of a truck and having the carrier movable between a container pick-up position off the rear of the chassis of the truck and a container carrying position on the chassis of the truck. The container is usually a refuse or waste holding container that is placed on the ground at a location where it can be filled with refuse or waste, and when full, a truck is dispatched to pick it up and transport to a location where it can be unloaded and then returned to its previous location.
The known container carriers usually locate the container rearwardly of the rear wheels of the truck, in the carrying position, in order to be able to easily pick up and drop off the container. Such a carrying position however makes the truck unstable during operation. In order to make the truck more stable during operation, it is known to move the container forwardly on the chassis of the truck once it has been lifted up during loading so that the container is located between the front and rear wheels of the truck. An example of such a carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,327. However this carrier is relatively expensive since the chassis of the truck must be extensively modified to accommodate a track used to move the container forwardly of the rear wheels on the chassis.